Digimon Frontier 02: Revenge of the Demon Lords
by TheLoZKing
Summary: It has been four years since Lucemon, the strongest of the Seven Digimon Demon Lords was defeated by the digidestined. Now, the rest of the Demon Lords, enraged at the loss of their leader, have sworn vengeance upon both Earth and the Digital World. The clock is ticking.
1. Chapter 1

**TLoZK: Can I be honest with all of you real quick? The fourth season of Digimon was always my favorite. They way they transformed into Digimon instead of having partners, the story that was dark without seeming campy or out of place, and even the surprisingly realistic depiction of preteen romantic tension between Takuya and Zoe. Heck, all the characters were extremely well developed, compared to previous seasons where there was always at least one character who really pushed my buttons *cough* Matt, Davis, and Ryo *cough*. So today, I present my take on a follow-up to the fourth season of Digimon.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. Digimon is owned by Bandai Namco. Please support the official release.**

 **Digimon Frontier 02: Revenge of the Demon Lords**

 **Chapter 1**

Noon in the Shibuya ward of Tokyo, Japan. Fifteen-year-old Takuya Kanbara stood at the entrance to Shibuya station, waiting. He had received a message on his cellphone a few minutes ago, telling him to go to the station. It was similar to the one he had received four years ago, only this time he knew who sent it and had a vague idea of why.

Knowing what had happened last time he had received the message, he knew it was only a matter of time until a few old friends of his showed up.

Takuya's thoughts turned to one such friend. Despite the time they had spent apart, he could still clearly imagine her face, framed by long blond hair and a fuchsia hat. His lips silently formed her name.

'Zoe.'

Truth be told, Takuya felt very strongly for Zoe. They had initially gotten off on the wrong foot and had their share of disagreements. Eventually, they managed to sort things out and quickly formed a tight friendship.

Takuya's thoughts turned to the final battle against the corrupt Cherubimon. More specifically, his thoughts were focused on what Zoe had promised him if they won.

'If you win, I'll go on a date with you!'

At one point in the battle, Takuya became lost in his imagination, and found himself imagining that he and Zoe were on the promised date. He was laying with his head in her lap, apparently having just woken up from a nap. Thinking about it now, Takuya realized something: He really wished they had gone on that date for real.

Takuya was jarred from his thoughts at the sound of footsteps approaching. Turning his head, he smiled when he saw the rest of the group arriving.

"Hey, guys! Good to see you all again! Though I kinda wish it were under different circumstances, to be honest." Takuya greeted.

"I hear you. Why can't we ever meet up for something that doesn't involve the digital world?" Koji agreed.

"Well, at least we know that we won't be gone too long." Koichi quipped.

"Yeah, in Earth time." JP clarified.

"It's funny. Last time, I was forced onto a Trailmon, but this time I'm actually kind of excited to go!" said Tommy.

"I just wish there was another girl in the group to talk to." Zoe sighed.

"You got me, what more do you need?" JP asked, trying to sound smooth.

"...Uh-huh." Zoe muttered dismissively.

"Well then, I guess we're ready to go!" Takuya exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in reply, and they entered the station.

It was the same route as before, the same staircase, the same elevator, the same button that only they could see or press. Best of all, it was the same Trailmon, good ol' Worm, who was there to take them to the Digital World.

"Ah! The digidestined! It's wonderful to see you all again! Hop in, and I'll take you straight to Ophanimon's castle!" Worm ordered.

The moment the group of six took their seats, Worm's whistle rang out and he took off.

"What do you guys think is going on this time?" Takuya asked.

"Whatever it is, if all six of us have to be there, it probably isn't good." Tommy reasoned.

"True enough. We'll have to be careful." Koichi agreed.

Things were silent for awhile. Minutes passed without a word. Suddenly, Worm came to a screeching halt, jolting everyone from their seats.

"What's the big idea?!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Uh, Zoe?" Tommy started.

"What?" Zoe asked.

Tommy pointed downward. Zoe followed his finger and realized she had fallen on top of Takuya, and their eyes met for a few moments before Zoe jumped backwards to a standing position.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, turning to hide her now-crimson cheeks.

"I-it's alright." Takuya mumbled, his own cheeks turning rosy.

"What happened? We can't be there already." wondered Koji.

The six of them exited Worm's cabin looked around. They were in a small canyon with high yet narrow walls.

"Worm, what happened?" Takuya asked the Trailmon.

"Something is keeping me from moving! I think my wheels are stuck!" Worm explained.

Tommy checked the wheels, and sure enough the wheels on Worm's front car were caught in some kind of webbing.

"Are those spider webs?" Koichi asked.

"I wonder what made them." Tommy pondered.

"I think I have the answer to that question!" JP shouted, pointing into the distance.

Everyone looked where he was pointing and saw a large spider-like digimon called Arachnamon walking towards them.

"What is that thing?!" Zoe shrieked.

"Whatever it is, it's coming right for us!" Takuya shouted.

"What do we do? We don't have our D-Tectors!" Tommy reminded.

"Ensnaring Web!" Arachnamon shouted.

A web shot from the digimon's mouth, aimed at the group of six.

"Everyone out of the way!" Takuya ordered.

The six of them dove to either side, narrowly avoiding the attack. Unfortunately, the high walls meant that there was nowhere to run. Arachnamon closed in on them, his eyes wide with glee. The digidestined braced themselves for what was next.

"Seismic Sledge!" shouted a new voice.

Grumblemon had jumped down from the wall behind the digidestined and smashed his Grotte Hammer into Arachnamon's head, sending the spider digimon sailing across the canyon.

"Agh! Whoever you are, you picked the wrong time to interrupt my meal!" Arachnamon threatened.

"Meal, shcmeal! You're not coming anywhere near them!" Grumblemon announced.

At this, Ranamon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon jumped down into the canyon, landing next to Grumblemon. They stood as a barrier in between Arachnamon and the digidestined.

"Fine, if you won't get out of my way, then I'll just destroy you all! Crushing Mandibles!" Arachnamon shouted, leaping towards Grumblemon.

"Blockade Seed!" Arbormon bellowed, firing a seed-shaped bomb from his mouth, hitting Arachnamon in mid-air and enveloping him in an explosion.

With a cry of pain, Arachnamon collapsed to the ground, his fractal code appearing around him.

To the digidestineds' surprise, the four digimon materialized D-Tectors in their hands. Mercurymon stepped forward.

"Fractal code digitize!" Mercurymon called out, swiping his D-Tector at Arachnamon's fractal code and collecting the corrupt coding.

"Are the six of you alright?" Ranamon asked, turning to the group.

"We should be fine, but-" Takuya began.

"Wait a minute. What happened to your southern accent?" Koji cut in.

The four digimon were surrounded by fractal codes as they rescinded their spirit evolutions. Once the fractal codes disappeared, in their place were Teppei, Teruo, Chiaki, and Katsuharu.

"...Okay then. Question retracted." Koji stated.

"Thanks, you guys. You got us out of a real jam there." said JP.

"I thought Ophanimon had decided not to entrust you with the spirits of the other four legendary warriors." said Koichi.

"Looks like she reconsidered." Tommy quipped.

Chiaki giggled at that remark, causing Tommy to grin bashfully and rub the back of his head.

"That's right. Ophanimon called us ahead of time so she could, and these are her words, 'decide whether or not we can be deemed worthy to carry the spirits of the legendary warriors'." Katsuharu explained.

"It would've been a lot easier for her to just say 'I'm testing you to see if you're ready.' but I guess that didn't sound mystical enough." Teruo added

That cracked a few smirks from the rest of the group.

"Sorry to interrupt, but my wheels have been freed from the webs! We can proceed to the castle as soon as you all are ready!" Worm announced.

The group of ten boarded Worm again, he blew his whistle, and they were off.

"So, did you four get to see Angemon again?" Takuya asked.

"Yep! He actually told us to let all of you know that whatever happens, he's behind us one hundred percent!" Chiaki answered.

"What a swell guy." Koji said with mock sarcasm.

The rest of the trip was silent, with all ten digidestined lost in thought, wondering what Ophanimon needed them for.

Eventually they came to a stop, normally this time.

"We have arrived at Ophanimon's castle! Thank you for choosing Worm railways!" Worm exclaimed.

The group disembarked and walked up to the front gate of the castle, guarded by Black Knightchessmon and White Knightchessmon. The two Knightchessmon saluted and opened the gate, and the group pressed onward.

As they progressed towards the throne room, Zoe glanced to the side at the entrance to the castle's library. She remembered the time she and Takuya had been searching it for a clue to defeat Lucemon, and how she had been so close to telling him how she felt before he had fallen asleep out of boredom.

Zoe smiled at the memory, wondering if she'd ever get another chance to tell Takuya of her feelings for him. The closing throne room doors jarred her from her thoughts.

"Welcome, digidestined. It has been far too long since I have seen the six of you. I only wish the circumstances were less dire." Ophanimon greeted.

"It is most unfortunate that out reasons for bringing you here cannot be more lighthearted." Seraphimon agreed.

"Still, it is fortunate that you are here. It seems that evil is never satisfied." added Cherubimon.

"Ain't that the truth?" JP sighed.

"What exactly is going on?" Koichi asked.

"As you all know, Lucemon was one of the Digital World's Demon Lords. There are seven in all. While Lucemon was certainly the most powerful of the Demon Lords, the other six are by no means weak in comparison." Seraphimon began.

"Together, their power is more fearsome than you could possibly imagine. Even the weakest of them can drown the Digital World in everlasting darkness if their power goes unchecked." Cherubimon continued.

"The Demon Lords have united in order to exact revenge for the fallen Lucemon. Without the power of the Legendary Warriors, both worlds are in danger. We would not ask you to undertake such a task if we weren't in desperate need for aid. Can we entrust you with the duty of stopping the Demon Lords?" Ophanimon asked.

"You can count on us!" Takuya affirmed.

"Those Demon Lords won't know what hit them!" Koji agreed.

"Thank you, digidestined. You have given us a glimmer of hope in this dark hour." Cherubimon intoned.

"Before you go, you'll be needing these." Seraphimon stated.

Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Tommy, Koichi, and JP's cellphones rose into the air, spinning around in a ring formation. They glowed brightly, changing shape. As the glow subsided, the transformed phones floated down in front of the digidestined.

"Our D-Tectors!" Koichi exclaimed.

"Alright! Time kick some butt!" JP yelled happily

"Wait, mine looks different." Zoe realized.

Indeed, instead of her original purple D-Tector with rose pink highlights, it was now a bright pink with black highlights, and the silver hexagon border around the screen was now circular and golden.

"Mine too!" Tommy informed.

His had changed from ice blue with forest green highlights to emerald green with black highlights

"Hey, so is mine!" said JP.

JP's D-Tector had gone from blue with yellow highlights to yellow with black highlights.

"And mine!" said Koichi.

Koichi's D-Tector was, instead of black with grey highlights, a dark grey with black highlights.

"I took the liberty of upgrading those four D-Tectors. The four of you should now be able to access your Fusion spirits, though not right away. The separation from you has weakened the spirits' power. It will take time for them to regain it fully. Until then, you will only have access to your Human and Beast spirits." Seraphimon explained.

"As for Chiaki, Terui, Teppei, and Katsuharu, I'm very pleased that you have learned to use your spirits so quickly. However, you four have no Fusion spirits, a flaw which I intend to fix. I can't say when they will be ready, but rest assured I'll be making every effort to find a way to make them." Ophanimon informed.

"One more thing before you leave. A couple of old friends wish to join you on your quest." said Cherubimon.

The doors to the throne room opened behind the group, who turned in time to see a yellow rabbit digimon wearing red pants and a white digimon holding a book.

"Neemon! Bokomon!" Tommy exclaimed.

"You guys are back! Woo hoo!" Neemon shouted as he and Bokomon bounded forward towards the group and were caught in a group hug.

"Oh, it is so wonderful to see you all again! Even with the Demon Lords threatening to destroy everything, I can't help but feel ecstatic right now!" Bokomon joyfully exclaimed.

"It's great to see you, too, Bokomon. Are you two sure you're up for another journey?" Takuya asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Bokomon confirmed.

"Mm-hmm!" Neemon agreed.

"Your first task is to go to Veggiemon Village. We have an agent there that can help you. We are counting on you." Ophanimon ordered.

"We won't let you down, Ophanimon!" Katsuharu exclaimed.

"Well then, guys, let's get going!" Takuya finished.

The group, now consisting of twelve individuals, exited the castle and headed back to Worm.

"To Veggiemon Village, Worm!" JP announced.

"You got it! All aboard!" Worm shouted, blowing his whistle. Once everyone was inside, a second whistle sounded as Worm began zooming across the tracks once more.

 _'And so, with the task set before them and their team finally complete, the digidestined are off on a quest to save the Digital World. Here we go again! See where their path takes them on the next chapter of Digimon Frontier 02: Revenge of the Demon Lords!'_

 **TLoZK: I fixed a big screw up on my part. Turns out Teruo, Teppei, Katsuharu, and Chiaki appeared after Koichi joined the group instead of before. Who knew? Apparently not me. Regardless, the plot hole has been averted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TLoZK: Welcome back for more Digimon Frontier 02: Revenge of the Demon Lords. Let's see what awaits the team in Veggiemon Village.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Digimon is owned by Bandai Namco. Please support the official release.**

 _Last time on Digimon Frontier 02: Revenge of the Demon Lords_

 _"Well then, I guess we're ready to go!"_

 _"I'll take you straight to Ophanimon's castle!"_

 _"Are those spider webs?"_

 _"We don't have our D-Tectors!"_

 _"Blockade Seed!"_

 _"Thanks, you guys. You got us out of a real jam there."_

 _"The Demon Lords have united in order to exact revenge for the fallen Lucemon."_

 _"The four of you should now be able to access your fusion spirits."_

 _"Neemon! Bokomon!"_

 _"Your first task is to go to Veggiemon Village."_

 _"All aboard!"_

Veggiemon Village was tucked away in a corner of the Digi-Forest. The quaint little town was composed of seven small houses, each sporting a garden in front, and each tended to by the Veggiemon that lived in the house.

As the group approached the small town, one of the Veggiemon spotted them and ran off towards the middle house, shaped like a head of cabbage.

"RedVeggiemon, they're here!" shouted the Veggiemon, knocking on the door with its vines.

The door opened, and RedVeggiemon hopped outside. Upon seeing the humans, he smiled and hopped over to them.

"You must be the digidestined. Ophanimon said you were coming. I'm RedVeggiemon, and I lead this village." RedVeggiemon started.

"Pleased to meet you. Ophanimon said there was someone we were meeting here." Tommy explained.

"Right. Follow me back to my house." RedVeggiemon hopped back to his cabbage house, with the digidestined not far behind.

"Bokomon, you and Neemon should stay here. We don't want Neemon getting antsy from standing in one place for too long." said Zoe.

"That is true. Very well, we shall wait here for your return." Bokomon agreed.

"Hmm, I wonder which of these vegetables I should sample first?" Neemon mused.

Bokomon responded by grabbing the waistband of Neemon's pants, stretching it, and letting it go, causing it to shoot back in Neemon's side with a loud snap.

"Owee!" shouted the rabbit digimon.

"Do you ever think about anything other than food? Veggiemon take offense to other digimon stepping in their gardens!" Bokomon chastised.

Neemon rolled his eyes and sighed.

The group entered RedVeggiemon's house. Seated at a table was a Leomon.

"Hey, Leomon, are these the guys you were waiting for?" RedVeggiemon asked the tall lion digimon.

"Yes, thank you." Leomon stated before standing and turning towards the digidestined.

RedVeggiemon hopped off to the kitchen, leaving Leomon and the digidestined alone.

"Greetings, digidestined. I am Leomon. I trust Ophanimon has filled you in about what's been happening as of late." Leomon started.

"Yeah. The Demon Lords are acting up, and it's up to us to put them down!" Takuya affirmed.

"Correct. Reports came in about strange activity coming from a nearby abandoned factory, so I was dispatched here for the purpose of reconnaissance." Leomon informed.

"Reconna-what?" asked JP.

"It means he's here to look for information or clues to the enemy plan." Teruo explained.

"What have you found so far?" asked Katsuharu.

"Two days ago, I sighted a DemiDevimon hiding in some trees. He saw me looking at him, and retreated deeper into the forest. Fortunately, he wasn't very fast, and I managed to catch him. It didn't take him long to crack and admit that the factory had been reactivated for malicious intent, and that the Demon Lords were behind it. I reported my findings to Ophanimon, and she said she would send for help." Leomon recounted.

"Which would be us." said Koji.

"Exactly. It is up to us to infiltrate the base and see what we can find." Leomon continued.

"But Ophanimon said that the Demon Lords are really strong. Do we really stand a chance?" Koichi reminded.

"The factory's status as a base is no longer a secret. It's of no use to them anymore, so they won't be there. They'll have taken everything they deemed important and moved it to another base. All we have to do is go in and search for anything they might have forgotten." Leomon elaborated.

"I guess that makes sense. When do we go?" asked Chiaki.

Leomon was about to answer, but he was interrupted by JP's stomach letting out a loud growl.

"Any chance we could wait until after lunch?" JP asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Do you ever get enough to eat?" Koji asked, suppressing a smirk.

"Can't really blame the big guy, I haven't eaten since this morning." said Teppei.

"You boys and your stomachs." Zoe scoffed.

"Come on, Zoe, you can't tell me you're not getting a bit hungry." said Takuya.

"Of course I am, but I don't need to eat seven times a day." Zoe replied.

"Neither do the rest of us. Well, except JP." Tommy joked.

"Hey! I'll have you know I've been watching my weight and I've cut down to six times a day!" JP mock-yelled.

The rest of the group laughed at Tommy and JP's impromptu comedy routine.

"I supposed we can eat before we head out. Though I will warn you that the food here is a bit limited in terms of variety. And taste. Fitting I suppose, considering the town's leader." said Leomon.

"I heard that, you hairball!" RedVeggiemon called from the kitchen.

"Case in point." Leomon said, smiling to himself.

The group laughed again.

RedVeggiemon hopped into the room, carrying two large bowls of salad. He set them on the table, then hopped back to the kitchen, returning once again with a dozen plates, which he set next to the bowls.

"Alright, dig in!" RedVeggiemon announced.

Everyone helped themselves to the salad, eating until they were satisfied. JP let out a loud belch, signifying that the last person was finished.

"Heh. Excuse me." JP mumbled.

"Now that everyone is ready, we must not delay any longer. Let us go to the base now. Good day, RedVeggiemon, and thank you for the meal." said Leomon.

"Yeah, no problemo. Try not to die out there!" RedVeggiemon replied, gathering up the dirty dishes and taking them to the kitchen to be washed.

Leomon opened the front door and walked outside, followed by the digidestined.

"The Demon Lords may not be at the base, but it will still be dangerous. You had all better Spirit Evolve." said Leomon once everyone was outside.

"Okay then. Ready everyone?" Takuya asked.

The rest of the group nodded in return, holding up their D-Tectors.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!" they all yelled.

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Lowemon!"

"Grumblemon!"

"Arbormon!"

"Ranamon!"

"Mercurymon!"

The ten legendary warriors stood together, united at last.

"I gotta say, it's pretty cool to finally have all ten of us together now." said Beetlemon.

"You got the right!" Agunimon agreed.

The group followed Leomon, trecking through the forest. The sun had started to set by the time they reached the factory.

"Here it is. Now, how will we get inside?" Leomon pondered.

"I got it. Time to flex my insect strength." Beetlemon stated, stepping forward.

The beetle digimon walked up to the front door.

"Thunder Fist!" he yelled, charging his fist with electricity and thrusting it into the door.

The force of the punch tore the door off of its hinges, sending it flying a few feet before falling to the ground.

"That works, I suppose." Leomon grumbled, entering through the now-open doorway.

The rest of the warriors followed suit.

"It sure is dark in here." Ranamon said once everyone was inside.

"What's wrong with darkness?" Lowemon asked, feigning annoyance.

"Nothing, unless you turn back into Duskmon." Lobomon said with mock anger.

"Point taken." Lowemon said with a grin.

Lobomon pulled out one of his light blades and ignited it.

"There. Is that better?" the wolf digimon asked.

"Much, thanks." replied Ranamon.

The light revealed four hallways, two of which were blocked off entirely by debris. The remaining two branched forward, one slightly towards the left, the other to the right.

"We should probably split up." said Grumblemon.

"Good idea. Zoe, Tommy, Teruo, and Chiaki, come with me. The rest of you go with Leomon." Agunimon ordered.

"You'll need a light source." said Lobomon.

"Got one right here." Agunimon replied, igniting his gauntlet.

Lobomon nodded.

"See you on the other side." the wolf digimon said.

The two groups set off into their respective corridors.

Agunimon's group headed down the hall on the right.

"I wonder what this place was used for before it got abandoned." Mercurymon mused.

"I wonder why the Demon Lords decided to use it when it looks the like Digital World's garbage dump." muttered Kazemon.

The fairy digimon folded her arms after her statement, however her slight hand movement caused a small breeze that put out Agunimon's fire.

"Whoops! Sorry, I'm still getting used to this again!" Kazemon apologized.

The sudden darkness caused Ranamon to instinctively reach out for something to hold.

"Gah! Something just brushed by me!" shouted Kumamon.

"What was it?" Agunimon asked, trying to reignite his gauntlet.

"I don't know, it's too dark to see!" the bear digimon replied.

Agunimon finally re-lit his gauntlet.

"Is everyone alright?" asked the draconic digimon.

"I think so. Did anyone see what it was that brushed past Tommy?" asked Mercurymon.

"It's like he said, it was too dark. I couldn't see my own hands, much less anything else." Ranamon answered.

"We'll have to be careful. Whatever it was, it's trying to unnerve us. We need to stay focused." warned Agunimon.

The other four nodded, and they proceeded onward.

Meanwhile, Leomon's group had progressed down the other corridor.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Beetlemon.

"I'm not entirely sure. We just need anything or anyone that can tell us what the Demon Lords are planning. We need every ounce of help against them that we can get." Leomon explained.

"So what, do we need to find a computer room or something?" asked Grumblemon.

Leomon nodded.

"Any room filled with information is a good place to start." he said.

As luck would have it, they happened upon such a room after a few more minutes of walking.

"Nothing to do but check each and every one of these computers, I guess." said Lobomon.

Back with Agunimon's group, their hallway had led to a large, open room, however Agunimon's fire couldn't light up the entire room.

"Anyone see a light switch?" asked Mercurymon.

"It would be real nice if Koji was here." said Kumamon.

"Let's try this! Pyro Darts!" Agunimon shouted, shooting the fire from his wrists towards the darkness.

The light of the fire briefly illuminated a few odd devices with monitors next to them.

"Those machines looked important from what little I saw of them. Maybe we're in the control room." Ranamon pondered.

Suddenly, a voice called out from the darkness.

"The only thing that matters is that it's the room in which you five shall die!" said the voice.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" shouted Agunimon, relighting his gauntlet flames.

"No need for that crude lighting. Allow me." the voice said again.

The lights turned on, clearly detailing the room. It was indeed the control room, with various computers dotted about on several floors, connected to several strange devices and machines. A dozen or so Goblimon tended them. Standing a few floors above was a tall digimon with red skin wearing tiger-print shorts and carrying a spiked bone club.

"I am Fugamon." Fugamon introduced.

"Ugh! Looks someone got hit with the ugly stick!" said Kazemon.

Fugamon let out a bellowing laugh.

"As fearsome as my appearance may be, my power is even more so! Let me give you a demonstration! Heavy Swing!" Fugamon called out, jumping down to ground level and slamming his bone club into the floor.

The legendary warriors dove out of the way, narrowly avoiding the attack.

Back in the computer room, Leomon's group had just finished searching the computers, which had been a fruitless endeavor, when the lights had come on.

"Looks like the other group found something." said Lowemon.

"There's no time to waste! Fist of the Beast King!" shouted Leomon, running back into the hall andpunching his fist forward towards the right wall.

Leomon's fist emitted a glowing lion's head, which smashed through the wall, creating a shortcut to the other hallway.

"This way!" the lion digimon shouted.

The six digimon raced towards the control room, arriving just in time to see the others dodge Fugamon's attack.

"Let's take care of him! Lobo Kendo!" shouted Lobomon, drawing his light blades and rushing at Fugamon.

"I see you have friends! Good, more to kill!" said Fugamon, jumping away from Lobomon's attack.

"Try this one for size! Whipping Waves!" Ranamon shouted, lashing at Fugamon with her water whips.

Fugamon easily dodged this attack as well, giving a taunting laugh in response.

"He's too fast!" said Arbormon.

"Let's see you handle my swarm of Goblimon!" shouted Fugamon.

Suddenly, the Goblimon that had been running the machines began jumping down into the center of the room.

"I have a plan! Agunimon, on me! The rest of you, hold off the Goblimon." ordered Leomon.

"Roger that!" said Grumblemon, brandishing his Grotte Hammer and rushing towards a couple of Goblimon.

"What's the plan, Leomon?" asked Agunimon.

"I may be able to hold him down, but he won't be stuck for long. You'll have one shot, and you'll have to be quick!" Leomon quickly explained.

"Got it. Let's do this!" Agunimon nodded.

"Alright, here we go! Hundred Beast Fist!" Leomon shouted.

The lion digimon began to punch rapidly in succession, creating dozens of glowing lion fists. Once he punched for the final time, the fists shot straight for Fugamon. The red ogre digimon dodged as many as he could, but there were too many. Eventually, a few managed to grab him and pin him against the wall.

"Why you little-let me go!" Fugamon shouted.

"Agunimon, now!" Leomon commanded.

"Alright, take this! Pyro Punch!" shouted the draconic digimon.

Agunimon jumped high into the air, pulling back his fist and engulfing it in flames. At the apex of his jump, he started plummeting towards Fugamon, at the same time thrusting his fist forwards. The punch connected with the top of Fugamon's head.

Fugamon let out a piercing scream, collapsing to the floor as Leomon's attack faded. His fractal code appeared around him. Agunimon materialized his D-Tector.

"Fractal code digitize!" Agunimon called out.

He swiped his D-Tector through the fractal code, absorbing the corrupt fragments. Fugamon reverted to a Goblimon, still unconscious. The rest of the Goblimon stopped fighting, instead opting to grab their unconscious leader and run away.

"That settles that. Nice punch, Takuya." said Lobomon.

"Thanks. Now let's find what we came here for and get out of here!" Agunimon replied.

"The main computer should be on the top floor." Leomon informed.

The group rescinded their spirit evolutions and climbed to the top of the room. Teruo began hacking into the main computer.

"It looks like they cleaned this thing out pretty well." he said.

"There must be something. Fugamon was pretty strong, but he didn't seem that bright. Surely he got sloppy and left some evidence." said Koichi.

"I think I've found something. There's a text file here that was last updated yesterday." said Teruo.

"What's it say?" asked Tommy.

"Dear Vilemon, the base here in the forest is so much better than the one in the arctic! No more freezing my danglers off! Betcha wish you could be here! I'll get back to you once I've defeated those pesky digidestined!" Teruo read.

"The arctic, huh? Well, its a start, I guess." said Chiaki.

"Well done, digidestined. We have our next move, though I'm afraid I won't be accompanying you any further. I must report back to Lady Ophanimon." said Leomon.

"Aww, okay. It was nice to have you along, Leomon." said Tommy.

"Farewell." Leomon gave a salute and left.

"Let's get back to Worm." said Koji.

The group headed back to Veggiemon Village, meeting up with Bokomon and Neemon.

"There you all are! What's our next objective?" asked Bokomon.

"There's another base in the arctic region, and we're headed there next." explained Takuya.

The group headed back to Worm.

"We're headed to the arctic region, Worm." said JP.

"I'm afraid not. Empress Emblaze!" shouted a sultry feminine voice.

A giant rotting hand suddenly slammed towards the ground. The digidestined managed to dive out of the way, but Worm wasn't so lucky. He took the full brunt of the attack, wailing in pain.

"What was that?!" shouted Koji.

"Oh no, Worm!" Zoe screamed.

Worm was battered and broken. Steam was pouring out of him and his fractal code was visible.

"Worm, no!" yelled Tommy.

"I'm sorry, digidestined. I'm afraid I will no longer be...of use..."

With these words, Worm's eye closed, and he exploded into data.

"Worm!" shouted Takuya.

"Okay, where's the jerk with a deathwish?! I'm gonna tear you apart!" roared JP.

"Up here." the sultry voice said again.

Floating in the sky was a female humanoid digimon with black hair, six black wings, golden horns on her head, and a purple cloak.

"I am Laylamon, Demon Lord of Lust. I'm afraid your Trailmon had to be disassembled." said Laylamon.

"How dare you! Worm was our friend!" yelled Chiaki.

"Ha! 'Friend'. A pointless term. The only thing that matters about an individual is how useful they are to you. Maybe if you had learned that, you wouldn't be so anguished right now." Laylamon taunted.

"Forget it, we've heard those things before. We didn't believe them then, and we don't believe them now." Koichi insisted.

"Fools. You'll regret it soon enough. Have fun trying to get to the arctic base without your 'friend'." Laylamon said before flying off.

"Now what to we do?" asked Neemon.

"We'll just have to keep going. We won't let Worm's sacrifice be in vain." said Koji.

"We need to head north." said Teruo, activating his D-Tector's compass.

"Let's get going." muttered Takuya.

 _And so, the digidestined set off north towards the arctic, wondering what other tragedy their journey would bring. Find out what happens next in the next chapter of Digimon Frontier 02: Revenge of the Demon Lords!_

 **TLoZK: This has got to be longest chapter I've ever written. I hope it's a good read. TheLoZKing, signing off.**


End file.
